When it's the End
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: When a young girl clicks on an internet ad, she is transported to middle-earth. she soon meets Legolas, and finds out she is to help him with an important quest. Dedicated to Nora, my wierd 8th grade friend.
1. Prologue

In The End  
  
By: Pip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own lotr!!! *sob * So please, don't sue me..  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but it's the beginning of a story. You know, you gots to figure out how it's gonna go.  
  
A/n: Please R&R!!!!!!! I need to know if I offend anyone!!!!!  
  
It was a warm and sunny day as Kendall sat in her room surfing the Internet. All of the sudden, an add popped on to her screen. "Visit Middle- earth!!! Click here!" The girl hesitated for a moment, moving the mouse to and fro on the mouse pad. She was a huge fan of Middle-earth and all of its inhabitants. She slowly moved the cursor up the screen and clicked on the "OK" button. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, and then the screen went dark and the computer turned off. "Awe, shit. Me mom's gonna kill me." She got up to try to reboot the computer when the house started to shake.  
  
Kendall stood there for a moment, puzzled. 'Earthquakes certainly do not happen in England.' She thought to herself. The house shook harder and she was tossed to the floor. Her head hit the corner of the wall and she felt the inky blackness of unconsciousness take over her. 


	2. Drinks and Arrivals

Disclaimer: not mine at all. only Kendall. And the Sitting Duck.everything else is not my own at all.  
  
Chapter one: Drinks and Arrival.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf roamed through the streets of the White City, his mind not focused at all on where his feet were taking him. All he knew was that he could not stand this silence that was in every last room of the Citadel. Eldarion was either busy with being the new King, or wrapping up some of King Elessar's unfinished business that he left behind. Arwen was no where to be found, and Gimli was definetally the moody dwarf of the year.  
  
But an Elf could only stand that for so long. He needed to talk to someone who understood his grief, but anyone who fit that description always seemed to be unable to meet with the Mirkwood Prince.   
  
' I feel like a child who craves attention.' Legolas admitted to himself. as he passed one of the gates and made his way through the third ring of the city. ' I would love someone to talk to, but everyone seems to be busy!'   
  
Not only did he long for someone to talk to, but also for someone to cheer him up. The whole city of Minas Tirith was able to get back on track after their beloved King made for the halls of his fathers. The whole city - save for the Citadel. It was dark and sorrowful in there, and many of the guards did not like spending time in there if they didn't need to.  
  
As Legolas walked around, a sign caught his eye, and he sighed. "I guess I'll go and have a drink." he mumbled, eyeing the tavern's door wearily. He shoved a hand into his pocket, making sure he had a few gold coins, and then pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
  
Kendall slowly opened her eyes, wondering why her back was hurting her so much. Looking around, she saw that she was laying on the ground (the reason her back hurt) in some big open field, with mountains all around her, and a huge, towering, white city right in front of her.  
  
That was when she remembered what had just happened, and she jumped to her feet, scared out of her wits.  
  
"Holy crap!" she cried, running a hand through her long, thick, dark brown tresses. "That ad was bloody well serious!" She glanced at the city with an expression of longing on her face. 'They'd have nice beds there' she thought tiredly. There was a breath of wind, and she shivered, realizing she was only wearing the "School of Rock" shirt and baggy pants she had on earlier. She had no shoes on, only socks. 'And probably some nice, warm clothes as well.'  
  
Kendall started making her way to the city, the thought of warmth and beds the only thing keeping her going, as she let her mind wonder.  
  
"I'm probably walking right now in the Pelennor..." she muttered to herself. But she was more curious as to the date then where she was. She was just a little worried that she may be standing on a battle field.   
  
Finally, she arrived at the gate of the Citadel, where she was halted almost immeadiatly by the guards.  
  
"Halt!" one of them cried, and Kendall stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Who are you and where are you going?" the other one asked.  
  
"M-my name is K-kendall." Kendall explained, now freezing cold after walking through the field for an hour. With no shoes. "I'm just wanting to get inside for some warmth, so new clothing, and maybe some food." A growling stomach backed up her last reason, and the guards hid a smile.  
  
"Very well." Said the first guard. "You may pass."  
  
"Thanks." Kendall said with a smile, and started to walk off before she remebered something.  
  
"Hey," she said, spinning around. "Do you recommend any of the taverns here?"  
  
"Yes." replied the second guard. "On the third ring of the city. It's name is The Sitting Duck."  
  
Kendall grinned. "Thank you so much!" she cried, before hurrying up in the direction of the next gate.  
  
A/N: I know, short, but you hafta admit, it's longer then the prologue. The only reason why it's so short is i'm tired...(finally).... and i've got a bad writers block. But i rememberd that some people wanted me to continue this. But I'm still a bit unsure. You lot will have to review this and tell me what you think, eh?  
  
oh, im currently on vacation, but im going back home (england, for the time being) on the third of august. so i don't know when i'll get to update. may not be until school starts...and that sept second. I appologize for not updating other stories, but some of my friends have my notebooks, so i have no way of updating certain ones.go read my stories at the links in my profile.  
  
well, my dad left for stupid ol' iraq....don't appritiate the army very much right now. maybe that's why my s/n for msn instant messenger is a quote from Faramir. "War will make corpses of us all"...  
  
well, gotta go... litterally falling asleep here...!  
  
PHE 


	3. The Sitting Duck

Disclaimer: I only own the girl and the tavern, and maybe some strange, made up people that you may come across in this story. But that is all. I swear on the precious. So there sticks out tongue

Chapter Two: The Sitting Duck

Legolas stared moodily at the frothy top bit of his beer in the mug as he sat down at a table far away from the rest of the customers. Especially the females. He was nowhere near in the mood to put up with their constant eying him and flirting with him. Which was why he had pulled up the hood of his cloak as he entered the building, as to elude any awkward questions.

Here, with all the joyous noise and laughter, he felt better. He could only stand the gloom of the Citadel for so long. In fact, he was quite surprised that it was he who left it first, instead of the dwarf. The more Legolas thought about this interesting concept as he sipped at his ale, the more he thought it was definitely the most curious thing.

O.o.O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Kendall wondered around , hopelessly lost in the maze of a city that was Minis Tirith. Part of the reason was because she was constantly looking around in awe. It seemed to her that amid all of the cheerful talk between friends and neighbors in the streets and windows, there was a hint of sadness still lingering.

Now, Kendall was usually one who kept to her business unless it had something to do with her that would effect her greatly. But as she realized that the whole city was wearing black, she could not help but to ask an aged woman passing by what had happened.

"Haven't you heard, missy?" The old lady said in a scratchy voice, and Kendall shook her head. "The King Elessar has recently passed away to the halls of his fathers." she explained, and walked off with out another word.

Kendall stared after the lady for a moment, absorbing this new information. So she had been wrong in thinking that she had come at the end of the Third age. She was somewhere in the Fourth age, if the King had just recently died.

She wanted more then anything to go and see the fabled Citadel and it's King and Queen that she had read so much about, but as her mum had always taught her, needs came before wants, and she desperately needed some food, new clothing (she was still in her pajamas that she had been in when she was on the computer),and some lodgings.

Oh, and some money might help too.

But first she would have to find The Sitting Duck and get some food into her grumbling stomach before anything else took place.

O.o.O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

Legolas downed the dregs of his second ale and allowed his mug to drop back onto the table with a thud. No, he wasn't drunk. It took many mugs of human-made ale to make an Elf a little bit tipsy. Legolas only had two.

No, the poor Elf was miserable. Why? Well, not only did his best friend pass on, but his best friend, that he had known since the Man was a considerable young age (like five), who had been there for him through thick and thin, and always saved his hide when he got in trouble had passed on.

But that was not the only reason that the Elf's mood had changed from sad to completely miserable was he had allowed his thoughts to travel back to where he was before he was residing in the city.

Legolas and Gimli had passed by Dol Amroth. A bad choice, and only now did Legolas regret it. But Gimli had wished to see it, and had wanted Legolas to accompany him. It would have been a wonderful and very memorable trip if it hadn't been for the longing he had so long been able to ignore finally be re-awoken. His longing for the sea.

He, of course, did not tell Gimli, since the dwarf did not like to talk of such things, especially since Galadriel had left these shores. Legolas grinned softly at this. Try as he might, Gimli could not hide the fact from his old friend: He did have a crush on the Lady of Light.

Fortunately for the Elf, he was quickly pulled out of his reverie by the door being slammed shut by a gust of wind. His head snapped up and he looked over to see a young girl with long, dark brown hair, wearing very strange clothing, with a look of nervousness on her face. She took one look around the tavern, her eyes not even stopping to look at him (thanks to the cloak), before sighing and starting to leave.

Her hand was back on the door handle when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a tall, thin, cloaked figure standing in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked nervously, unsure of what the person wanted.

"You seem lost." replied a light voice from under the hood. "Perhaps I could help and point you in the right direction."

The girl nodded slowly. "I was just looking for the Sitting Duck. Some of the guards recommended it for me"she said. "The only problem is I am in a strange place, with no money, lodgings, or clean clothing." she added.

The cloaked person nodded. "You are at the right place." he said smoothly. "As for the money part, I can buy you a drink and some food, if you like."

"Oh, yes." said the girl carefully, making sure to use her manners.

"And for lodgings and clothing, I am sure you can find some if you come where I am staying."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "Thank you so much! I'm Kendall, by the way." she said, sticking her hand out.

The cloaked figure pulled back his hood, revealing the blonde head of hair and a well shaped and handsome face. "I am Legolas." he replied, grasping the girls' hand in his and shaking it gently. "Please come and join me at my table." He said with a wave of his hand, and he lead Kendall to a table far away from all of the other noisy people.

As the Man and the girl sat down at the table, Kendall noticed that there was something strange about him. After she gave it a moments thought, she decided that it was the ears, and that the reason they were strange to her was because they were pointed.

"You're an Elf!" she managed to gasp, and Legolas quickly brought a finger to his lips to silence her before brining his hood back over his face and looking around worriedly. Kendall smiled at this, and made a mental note not to say anything on the subject of his race out in public.

"Yes, I am." Legolas replied in hushed tones after a moment of looking around. He waved a waitress over to the table and ordered some food and drink before finally turning to Kendall and smiling. "So, how did you arrive at Minis Tirith?"

A/N: I know, I know, I know....somewhat of a cliffy, so sue me. Not to mention it's four fifty one am and I have not slept yet. My ear itches, im hungry, tired, and have Maroon 5 stuck in my head.... Anyway. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love it when I check my mail and I got reviews. It makes me feel that at least some people appreciate my work. I know that this is starting to look like a Mary Sue, but I assure you, it won't be. Or, I should say, I'll try not to let it be that way. But im tired, and my jammed wrist from skateboarding earlier today hurts, along with the toe I think I broke on my way though the kitchen, and I hafta go to bed anyway before my sisters wake up to watch t.v. They get up at like five or so in the morning, and I sleep til ten. :D So, my dear readers, I shall depart for the Land of Dreams, and you shall click on the lovely purple button down there and leave your review!

PHE


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE sorry!

AUTHOR'S NOTE! (sorry!)

Hey to all of you wonderful reviewers out there! I love you all! I just want to warn you of a period of wait that you may be having to experience for a while, because of my lack of creativity.

Why do I have a lack of creativity, you ask? Well, I found out on Monday or Tuesday that one of my best friends had suffered a loss. His dad had committed suicide. So every time I try to think, I am drowned in such awful and sorrowful thoughts. What makes it worse, though, is that my friend and his brother(s?) had moved back to the states at the end of last school year (03-04) to live with their mom, and his dad had stayed here. sigh It was a big shocker, I'll let you know. I always felt sorry for those on the local news who always had loss loved ones or friends because of murder, or car crashes, or suicide, but I had always thought that I was a lucky one. My dad may be in Baghdad for another eight months, but he is extremely safe. He's the "in between-man" that all the important people go to when they arrive in the country when they want to talk to other important people. So I thought I was lucky to have him there and safe. And I had thought I was a lucky one, since all of my friends are well off and live in happy families.

But life is full of surprises, and I guess that this is just one of them. No one ever said that it would be pleasant. The dad's memorial service is today (Thursday, September 2, 2004), and I'm going, but I don't know...if you follow me. I didn't exactly know the dad personally, but I still knew him, and it still shocks me that he did such a thing...

Well, just wanted to let you all know that I may not be writing ANYTHING for quite a while. I just posted a prologue to a new story that I wrote in one of my notebooks before I found out, so you could read that. But otherwise, I just can't think.

So I'll see you all later, and I hope that none of you ever have to go through knowing that one that you cared about did such a thing.

PHE


	5. Nora

Chapter Three: Nora

"I don't know how, exactly." Kendall admitted as she scooped up a spoonful of the warm porridge. "I just was home one minute, and the next minute, I find my self outside the City in the middle of the Pelennor Fields, still wearing my pajamas."

Legolas smiled at her explanation. "You certainly have been through a lot." he said, taking a sip of his ale.

The girl shook her head. "Naw, it's just cold outside. It wasn't necessarily fun to walk for hours through the fields without shoes."

"You don't have shoes, either?" Legolas laughed. Kendall shook her head. "Well, then, we'll definitely have to get you to the Citadel, then. Besides, it's-"

"About time you start to head back." said a voice from above them. The two looked up to see a girl about Kendall's age standing at their table, her hands on her hips. She had long, dark, brown hair, a mischievous face, and friendly eyes. She was wearing a simple green cloak, with a brown dress underneath.

"Ai," Legolas moaned, burying his head in his hands.

Kendall smiled. "Who is this, Legolas? Obviously you must be in some sort of trouble if she's looking for you. I'm Kendall."

"My name's Nora." the girl said simply. She had what was similar to an American accent, whereas Kendall, Legolas, and most of the people here, had British or Scottish accents. "I work up at the Citadel."

"The Citadel?" Kendall repeated.

"Yes." Nora said with a nod. "That's where Legolas is staying. Didn't you know that?"

"No, I forgot to tell her that." Legolas said. Nora just smiled.

"Forgive the poor princeling. I think he's suffered the most out of the citadel." she said. "But now you're here, Kendall. Maybe you'll be able to lighted his mood."

Kendall blushed. "He seemed happy enough a moment ago."

"Until she walked in." Legolas muttered.

"What's wrong with Nora?" Kendall asked. "She seems nice enough."

The Elf snorted. "The day Nora is 'nice enough', as you say, is the day oliphaunts will fly, and Morgoth will dance around for the Valar in a dress."

Nora laughed. "I suppose the prince is still sore about the prank I played yesterday."

Kendall stared. "Prince?" she repeated. "Prank?"

Nora laughed. "Yes. The Prince got pranked."

Kendall grinned. "That's awesome!"

"I think we can be great friends." Nora said. "That is, if you're coming to the Citadel."

Legolas nodded and stood up. "She is. I already promised her some new clothes and a place to stay."

"Oh?" Nora asked, a smirk forming on her face. "I think I'll ask King Eldarion to put her room in the empty one next to mine. That way we can talk."

Kendall grinned as she stood up, and the three of them made their way to the door of the pub. "That would be wonderful!"

Legolas just groaned as they walked through the door. "Ai…"

A/N: hahaha, now nora must review! I hope you all like this new character…Legolas isn't going to like the pairing, tho...evil, yes, I know...so review, and tell me whatcha tink!

PHE


	6. The Citadel

A/N: Because I'm special (ed…maybe) I am doing my replies to reviews up here today. And because my birthday is in exactly one week. And some odd hours, cos I was born in the states and England is five hours ahead of the east coast. I'm also special because I got a good grade on the "hablar" part of my Spanish work today! Yay me! Hablar is the talking part we hafta do. Anyway, on with the replies to my lovely friends out there…

Lulu-belle: Wow. That was the longest review I've ever gotten in my entire life! amazink. Actually, Legolas is being a smelly poopy butt head (so mature, aren't I?), so you can "keep" him for a while longer. Yes, Nora likes this idea very much. I will check out ur joint story soon. Me and my little sister are writing one together as well. Keeping in mind, of course, she's only 8 years old. So her chapters are very short. But I promised her when we wrote enough, I'd post it. So I hope people review it, or she'll kill me. Again. For the third time. Lolz.

Piratica: Shuddup. (lolz) Nora gets whatever color DRESS I think she deserves. Remember, she's not from nowadays, so she would wear a dress. So there sticks out tongue

Okay, on wif the story, then!

Chapter Four: The Citadel

"…and he was covered in feathers, and his hair was died pink! It was hilarious! But I was just a little girl then." Nora said as they walked past the guards for the seventh ring of the city.

"Legolas lives here, then?" Kendall asked, looking at the Elf. But he did not say anything. In fact, he had been quiet the entire journey back to the citadel.

"Of course Legolas doesn't live here." Nora laughed. "He has his own kingdom to attend to. He is just a very frequent visitor to Gondor, since him and King Ellessar-Eldarion's father- were best of friends."

"Oh." Kendall said quietly. She remembered now. Ellessar was Aragorn. She hadn't been a big fan of Middle earth, but she was a fan none the less. But she had enjoyed the movies more then the books, so she only read the trilogy once. And, as we all know, there is so much stuff that P.J. left out of the movies.

"Ah, we're here." Legolas said, speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. The guards, upon seeing Nora and the Prince, quickly opened the front doors to the Citadel, and let them in.

"Whoa…" was the only word Kendall could find in her vocabulary that described how amazing the Main Hall of the Citadel actually was. It was dimly lit by candles and torches along the walls, so everything was lit up in a dull orange-ish glow, with shadows dancing all around. There were statues of Kings of old between pillars that lined the room. In front of the trio was two thrones. One raised up a little on a platform, and the other one higher, raised up by some stairs. These were empty. There was also a chair next to the platform, but this was occupied by a woman.

But she was too beautiful to be a woman, or, at least, in Kendall's mind she was.

Nora grinned when she saw Kendall's awe. "That is the Queen Arwen. She is an Elven maiden." she whispered.

Kendall nodded, still in awe at her new surroundings.

Legolas smiled at this and gently took Kendall's hand and led her up to the queen.

"Arwen?" Legolas said softly.

The maiden jerked slightly, as though she had been sleeping, and looked up at the Elf, Kendall, and Nora. "Ai, Legolas. Did I doze off again?"

Legolas nodded. "You did, but it is quite alright."

Arwen smiled and nodded at Nora. "Mae Govennan, Nora."

"Mae Govennan, Queen Arwen." the girl said with a smile. "Legolas and I bring a friend to stay with us at the Citadel, m'lady. Her name is Kendall."

The Elf looked at Kendall and smiled, though it seemed to be a very tired gesture. "Hello, Kendall. Welcome to Minas Tirith. I am sorry that my son is not here to greet you like a proper King would, but he is in a meeting right now with his father's former heads of departments…well, they're his heads of departments now, I suppose…"

"It's quite alright, Your Highness." Kendall said with a bow. "I am very pleased to have met you."

"Yes, well, you seem very tired, and very cold, if I might say so myself." the queen said thoughtfully. "So I shall allow Legolas and Nora to tend to you. I'm afraid I have to go and find my son or one of my daughters… You two will be alright, won't you?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course, Arwen. You go and talk to your children."

"Aye, I will." Arwen said as Legolas once more took Kendall by the hand to lead her towards the rooms with Nora. They were just about to turn down the corridor when the Elven queen called again.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Arwen?" he replied, a smile on his lips. But as he heard what she had to say, his smile faded away to a frown.

"When you're done, please come back here. I have something very important to talk to you about." the queen said. And as if she knew what Nora was thinking, she added. "And only you, mellon-nin."

A/N: uh oh, wots arwen on about…anyone who's read the appendicies or listened to me ramble knows it involves a hill and arwen being on it. So RR folks! And anyone who can guess wins a free mini legolas shaped I pod that I don't have!

PHE


	7. Terrible News

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, so I do appologize to those stupid enough to think that I do. coff, lawyers coff anywho, this'll be a bit short, cos I'm using the comps at the conference in Orlando, florida, and we have time limits.

Chapter Five: Terrible News

Nora eyed the Elf upon hearing this news. She knew that something was up, and Legolas wanted to get it over as quickly as possible. She sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "Go ahead and stay, Legolas." She said with a smile. "I'm sure I can handle helping Kendall by myself for a while."

Legolas arched an eybrow. "Are you sure?"

Nora nodded her head. She jabbed Kendall in the side with her elbow, and Kendall nodded too.

"Alright. Stay out of my rooms." He said finally as the girls skipped off.

"Wouldn't dream of going in such places!" Nora called back.

"Ai, my room is going to be covered in a thousand booby traps!" The Elf moaned.

Arwen smiled. "If only you would have some faith in her." The Queen said. "You may find that she isn't as… mischevious… as she seems."

Legolas arched an eyebrow, and Arwen laughed. "I trust her about as far as I could throw her." He agreed.

"And yet each and every time you have visited Gondor since she lived here, you have stayed with her." The Elf Queen said with a small smile.

"Alright, enough about me." Legolas said with an annoyed sigh. "What was it that you wanted to talk about so desperately?"

Arwen's smile slid off of her face, and a single tear crept down her cheek. Legolas saw this and instantly drew his sobbing friend into a hug.

"Hush, now." Legolas said soothingly, smoothing out her hair. "Tell me about what's wrong, dear. Do not cry."

Arwen sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking up at Legolas. "I just want you to know, mellon-nin, that you are indeed my best friend, and I shall always treasure our friendship, no matter what happens."

Legolas slowly let go of Arwen, almost sure he knew what the Queen was going to say. "…What are you on about, mellon-nin?"

Arwen smiled softly as the tears began to fall again. "Legolas, I have decided to leave."

Legolas stared. "Leave? For how long?"

"Forever." She said. "For eterninty."

"Why! What about your son?" Legolas exclaimed. "He just got the throne! What is he going to do with out your support? You cannot go to the Undying Lands!"

"That is right, Legolas." Arwen admitted sadly. "You shall have to tell Naneth and Ada and Elladan and Elrohir that I love them. Forever."

"Then where are you going?" Legolas asked, doubly worried.

"I am going to Lothlorien." She explained.

"Lorien?" Legolas gasped. "Lorien is dead. Lorien is empty. There is no life there!"

"Exactly." Arwen agreed. "Legolas, I am going to Lorien for that reason."

Legolas felt a tear slide down his cheek as it hit him what his friend was doing. "Arwen, no!"

Arwen nodded slowly as the tears fell. "Legolas, I am going to Lothlorien to die."

A/N: awe, poor Legolas! Friends leaving him left and right! And then there's nora to consider. And kendall…wow..it's sad and hilariously stupid. Yes, nora is stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. And I can't believe I let Krissy do this to my face! Omg, I cannot believe this….well, you lot know the routine…r&r, perdy plz! Luv u lot loads! Bibi

PHE


	8. Seriousness

Disclaimer: This is by far only my idea. None of the characters so far, except for Nora and Kendall, are mine. Legolas, Arwen, Eldarion, etc, are all Tolkien's. And Nora is not stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Stupid she is not. Not stupid is she. Is she stupid? No. and for those of you who are blonde brits…no offence…nora stupid not is. Maybe that's more for dyslexic blondes, but still. NORA IS NOT STUPID! NORA IS DUMB. JUST KIDDING. EDNA IS DUMB. NORA IS NOT. NORA IS NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH EDNA. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Can I be a tall hobbit in the shire now?

Anywho, a story must be written. And I cannot spell. Happy birthday!

Chapter Six: Seriousness

"So," said Nora. "What do you think about the word…fungus?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, staring at the girl next to her as they walked down the hall.

"Fungus!" Nora repeated with a grin. "It is the best word in the whole entire Middle Earth!" she frowned thoughtfully. "But, on the other hand, mushrooms suck."

"Suck?" Kendall asked, somewhat dazed. She didn't know that the word "suck" was in a Middle Earthian's vocabulary.

"Yes. You know. We hates them, precioussss!" Nora said, laughing. "They be nassssty little hobbitses!"

Now Kendall was disturbed. Okay, totally freaked out. Not only was this girl saying "sucks" but she was also imitating Gollum. She tilted her head in thought. "How do you know about Gollum?"

"Legolas." She replied simply as they turned a corner. "He used to told me bed time stories."

Kendall stared at her. "What are you on about!"

"Legolas telling me bedtime stories." Nora repeated, arching an eyebrow. "You know, a while ago, when I was little…" she held up her hand at her waist, as though showing how tall she had been.

"Legolas told you …bedtime…stories…?" Kendall said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, he was like my … nanny." Nora said. "For lack of a better word."

"Nanny?" Kendall laughed. "That works."

"It does, doesn't it?" Nora asked with a grin. "He'd tell me stories to get me to sleep, especially when I was naughty and followed him and Aragorn around all day. For some reason, I was never able to fall asleep…"

"Never?" Kendall asked.

"That, or I had really bad dreams…" Nora slapped her forehead in disgust. "Oh my gosh, I only just figured out why I had those dreams!" she grinned. "I think I will go and booby trap his rooms…tonight…when it's dark…and quiet…and creepy…when he's not there…and it's dark….and …uh, quiet….and it will be somewhat creepy…tonight., while he's not there…alright, I'm going to shut up now."

Kendall just laughed as they came to a stop infront of a wall with a tapestry hanging from it. It had a picture of four midgets, for lack of a better word.

"Why are we here at a wall?" Kendall asked flatly.

"I like walls." Nora explained.

"You like…walls…?" Kendall repeated.

"Actually, I think I like ceilings better….yeah, better…" Nora said thoughtfully. "…of course, floors are nice, too."

"…Floors?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, you walk on them." Nora elaborated. "I like windows, too. They make loud crashing sounds when they break. And then I get to run around the city while people look for me."

"They look for you?" Kendall asked, sounding a little bewildered.

"Well, they usually assume it's me…and they're always right…and then Aragorn would have to bail me out." Nora sighed happily as a nostalgic look crossed over her face. "Ah, the good ol' days….Of course, the last time I did it…I was twelve, I think… yes… He got a bit mad… I really don't know why… I mean, that was only my fifty-second and a half window I had broken."

"Fifty second and a …half?" Kendall said. "Wow."

"Yes, I know, a bit of a shameful record. I could have done so much better. I mean, Eldarion managed to get sixty three and a quarter windows." Nora said thoughtfully.

"How do you get fractions of a window?" Kendall asked, feeling really confused as they stood next to a wall talking about window breaking..

"Well, it was a bunch of bets, really." Nora explained. "We'd get paid for it, wouldn't we?"

Kendall arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Anyway." Nora said, changing the subject. "The wall." She pointed. "It's hard. Made of stone. Hurts to punch. Cold. Oh, and it's old. Older than….Aragorn…. and he was old. Two hundred years old." Nora sighed and a pained look passed over her face. But it was gone before Kendall could really make any sense of it. "And the tapestry. That's old, too. But it's not hard, cold, or painful to punch. Because it's not made out of stone."

"Really…?" Kendall asked, wondering if Nora had been dropped on her head as an infant.

"Yes, but that is not the reason for us staring at the wall." Nora admitted. "It's because I like it."

"You like walls?" Kendall said slowly.

"Yes, and ceilings and floors, too." Nora said happily. "But windows are best."

Kendall rolled her eyes and almost used her own fist to punch the wall. But Nora grinned. "But the REAL reason we're here is because we must go through the wall."

"Okay." Kendall said, giving Nora a Look. "You've definitely lost it."

"No, I haven't." Nora said. "It's right here." She patted the wall. "See?"

"No, you're being stupid." Kendall elaborated. "You can't go through a wall."

Nora shook her head and tsked. "I said it was older than Aragorn, hard, cold, and painful to punch .I did not say it was solid, nor did I not say we could not go through it." And with that, the girl looked around nervously incase people were watching. When she was sure no one was down the hall, she pulled the tapestry aside, revealing a dimly lit passage way.

"Cool." Kendall said.

"Yup." Nora agreed. "And the really nice thing is that the tapestry never catches on fire from all of the candles."

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked, sensing a story behind this.

"I tried." Nora said simply.

Kendall just laughed as Nora led the way down the new passage, the tapestry sliding back in place behind them, making the only light source the couple of candles that hung from the wall.

A/N: see, that was a really serious chapter y'all! Yeah. The real Nora helped me with this too. So now you see why this is so serious. Cos nora's a really serious person. I mean, all clarinetists are. Well, I've gtg, since the library closes in 13 minutes…so, you know the rutine….r&R!11111111 I like one's . and nora likes setting booby traps…in the quiet dark that's creepy while Legolas is gone and it's quiet….okay…so, I'm off. R&R! especially if you're confused about anything. I'll attempt to explain…keep in mind I said attempt….and I get to go to graffam waters! Yzayayayayayayayyayaayyayayayayayayyayayayayyayayayayyay! For three days! No skool! Yayayayayayayayyayayayayayyayayayay….okay, I'm really off, now….bibi!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV (those are meant to be arrows)

Review!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That little button down there!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CLICK IT!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

MOO

CHEESE

QUACK

EGGS

FUNGUS.

Bibi! PHE


	9. Grieving

Chapter Seven: Grieving

Legolas wondered down the hallway towards his rooms, feeling as though someone had hit him with a brick in the head. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. First Aragorn, and now Arwen? Both of them were two of his closest friends, and now…

"They're all leaving me…" Legolas whispered. "All of them…"

It was times like these that Legolas began to feel the weight of immortality on his shoulders. When he began to wonder if it would have been smarter to leave these lands for the West along with Elrond and Galadriel, instead of sticking around with his father. His heart ached something terrible, but he had to hold his head up high. Not only for Arwen's sake, but for Eldarion's as well.

The young king looked to Legolas to help him make things right. It was difficult for not only Eldarion, but for his council to adjust to the new king. Eldarion, no matter how much he and his father were alike, ruled very differently from Aragron. Eldaraion was a new generation, and he had new ideas and new ways to run his country. Legolas, being thousands of years older than even the oldest of the council members, could somehow understand what both sides were going through, and help them sort through some of their problems.

But now…this was beginning to become too much. What reason did the Elf have to stay on these shores? The age of the Elves ended over a hundred years ago, yet he was still lingering here.

He knew why, though. Gimli. His best friend. He couldn't just leave him all alone, to suffer in lonliness. And what about Nora? Aragorn and Arwen had brought her up, despite their age. She loved them dearly, and now they were leaving her. If he stayed for anything, it would be to comfort her.

But who would be here to comfort him?

Legolas sighed as he came to the secluded balcony he had been looking for. It was his favorite place in this entire city. Right below him was the most beautiful courtyard in the whole city, and the veiw of the Pelennor spread out before him, until it reached the blue snake that was the Anduin. The Elf could see the gulls swooping and diving, and their calls echoed through his body, touching first his head, then his already saddened heart. The sun was setting, casting a golden light on everyting, including the birds, making them look magical, as though they had been made by Eru himself.

It was often that he came here after the battle at the Black Gates, when the sounds of the gulls haunted him. But he had learned to push them away, far off into the dark crevices of his mind, and forgot about them. There, they would not bother him, and he would be able to stay with his friends without the constant thought of Valinor calling out to him.

But now that Arwen was leaving, the gulls were calling for him again. Calling him to leave and come home. The Fellowship was nearly completely gone. Frodo had gone over the sea, Sam had died in the Shire as Mayor, Merry and Pippin were now buried in spots of honor next to the King, Boromir…

Well, it sometimes pained Legolas to think of Boromir. He had died so early in the quest, and it pained Legolas at times to think about it. You could tell that Faramir had missed his brother greatly, though he hid it well while he was Steward to Aragorn. Now his granddaughter, Elisia, was Steward. She was Elawyn's daughter, who was the last Steward. They both have followed in Faramir's footsteps, and Elisia was now Princess of Ithilien. Like Aragorn had told her, Faramir and Boromir both would have been very proud.

And Gandalf. Gandalf left with Frodo to go back to Valinor. His time in Middle Earth was over. Legolas missed him terribly as well. For as long as he could remember, ever since he had been a little Elfling, the Wizard had been there when they're had been trouble. Whether it had been the trouble in Dol Goldur, or just trouble with his older siblings, Mithrandir had always helped the Elf. And now he was gone.

Legolas watched as a tear fell from his face and down into the courtyard below. Now he was going to cry, he knew he was, every inch of him wanted to hold it in, and wait until he was somewhere private. Being royalty and a warrior, he had learned to keep his emotions in check most of the time. But now…now was a different story.

Looking back out at the river, he let his emotions fall free, for the first time in weeks.

Of course, that would be the same time his privay was interrupted.

"Hiya, Legolas!" a happy voice said. Quickly wiping his tears away, he turned around, looking every inch like a composed Prince of Mirkwood, to find Nora standing there, looking at him.

"Not now, Nora." He said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

The smile that had been on Nora's face quickly slid off, and Legolas felt sorry. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl's feelings, and now she was looking like she was going to cry. And Legolas had never seen Nora cry.

Ever.

"Nora, mellon-nin!" he said, holding his arms out to her. "Come here."

Nora swallowed and dove into his arms. "I can't take it any more, Legolas!"

"You can't take what?" Legolas asked, feeling confused as he stared at the top of the fourteen year old girl's head. "And where did Kendall go?"

"She's in her rooms." Nora sniffed. "She said she had wanted to sleep, so I let her be."

"Oh." Legolas said. "I had thought you scared her off for a moment."

Nora smiled weakly. "I might have. I was sort of…odd…earlier when I was walking her to her rooms. I was trying not to cry. Listening to Arwen made me feel so terrible." She choked, feeling tears come to her eyes again.

"Hush now." Legolas said softly, smoothing out the girl's hair. "All is well."

"What is wrong with Arwen?" she asked, looking up at the Elf. She felt safe there in his arms. Legolas had been there for her for as long as she could remember. He chased away bullies for her, helped her with her lessons, and taught her many things that she could never learn from anybody else. It was him, out of everyone left here in Gondor, she trusted the most.

"Nothing." Legolas said after a moment, his voice strained.

"You can't hide anything from me." Nora said impatiently. "Something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

Legolas shook his head. "It is nothing to important, N-"

"Don't you dare start that!" Nora insisted, stomping her foot as she pulled out of the embrace. "You do that all of the time when it is something important! I deserve to know, besides the fact that I am old enough."

Legolas frowned. He knew he should told her, but he wasn't sure how she would handle the grief. An Elf would fade, but could a human?

"Tell me, Legolas." Nora said, her voice dangerously low.

"Alright." The Elf said slowly. "Arwen…had decided to leave."

"What?" Nora gasped. "Why?"

Legolas sighed, not wanting to get into this. "She feels she has no need to stay here. Or to stay in this world, at any rate."

"No." Nora whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yes." Legolas said, looking away from the young girl as tears started brimming at her eyes. "Arwen has decided to go back to Imladris alone and finally leaves these lands."

"She's going to die?" the girl asked, her voice shaking as she wiped away a tear.

Legolas nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"They're all leaving me." She muttered as she turned to look out from the balcony. "Everyone."

"I'm still here." Legolas said, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"But you too will leave. Aragorn was the only reason you have lingered here on these shores." Nora said, still staring at the scenery. "You have heard the cry of the gull, and it has awakened the longing in your heart. Soon, you shall leave, and surely Master Gimli will follow you."

Legolas stared in disbelief at the girl. She was wise beyond her years, and perhaps that came from being raised by two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf. But she hardly ever acted it. But when she did, it was with a great sadness that she did so.

"I cannot bear to see you in such pain." Legolas whispered. "I will stay here as long as I may, at least until you are well again. And then you have Eldarion, and his sisters."

"Eldarion?" Nora repeated. "He is king. He will have no time for me. I am not even a proper Lady, even though Aragorn has raised me. I am not one by birth. And as for his sisters? The Ladies have married out to other Lords of Gondor. They will have no doubt forgotten about me. And if they haven't, they will be soon. I am but a babe to them. They see nothing of great importance in me."

"Surely you see yourself differently?" Legolas asked as he followed the girl's gaze out to the Pelennor.

"I wonder sometimes." Nora admitted. "Everyone has left me, or will be leaving me, and I often wonder if that is my fault, or could I have stopped it?"

"Nora." Legolas said, turning her to face him. "There is no way that any thing that has happened is your fault. You are blameless, and therefore you must stop blaming yourself." He smiled. "Now come. The evening meal is soon, and I am sure that you do not want to miss it."

"What about Kendall?" Nora asked, taking the Elf's offered arm.

"We shall bring her a meal from the kitchens." Legolas said. "I'm sure the cooks shall understand."

"Legolas?" Nora said as they headed away from the balcony and down the hall.

"Yes, mellon-nin?" the Elf said as he led the way.

"I'm glad you're my friend." She said, squeezing his arm.

Legolas smiled down at the girl. "And I am glad I am yours."

A/N: Alrighty. This is a little more than four pages, and my head hurts like… a lot. And I was SUPPOSED to be doing Chemistry homework…oh, and algebra, and Spanish, and English, and history. Gosh, it's only the third day of school, and I already can't wait for summer vacation. And why don't the English like air conditioning? Grumbles and one of my best friends is leaving next Tuesday, and my head hurts, and I was supposed to go to the gym, but I don't have time, and I want to read something, but this comp at skool only has windows 98 or something slow like that. Most definetally not xp, and that's what I need to read it. I think I'm going to explode. Boom. Oh, and James and Jenny are coming to homecoming! Everybody cheer! Jenny's coming from germany, and james from Menwith hill or London central…I don't remember. For those of you who aren't Americans living in England, those were two bases that are about two or so hours from where I live. Blerg. Well, I'm off to go….do…something until four thirty. I've got thirty five minutes. Murf. I hope Sammie writes more…

**PHE**

**Ps thanks for reviewing everybody! I truly do appreciate it….now if only you all could do my homework…**

**Pss Piratica, I hope this is a good, serious chappie…murf. U should rite more too. O. o **


	10. Explanations

Chapter Eight: Explanations

It was a calm and composed Nora that came to fetch Kendall for dinner later that evening. And after seeing Nora earlier that day, calm and composed was strange to her.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Nora asked as Kendall answered her door, yawning slightly.

"I did." She replied. "I guess the day's events really wore me out."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Agreed the younger girl. "Today has also tired me."

"What time is it?" asked Kendall as she glanced out a window and realized it was dark. "Have I missed dinner?"

"Oh, no." Nora assured her with a smile. "That is exactly what I was coming to get you for. Queen Arwen and King Eldarion, her son, both want you to join them for the evening meal in their dining quarters. That is, of course, if you weren't planning on doing anything else."

Kendall shook her head vigorously. "I most certainly wasn't. I would be honored if the King and Queen would let me dine with them!"

"Of course." Nora said. "I shall go and inform them immediately."

"Nora, wait!" Kendall said quickly.

"Yes, ma'am?" she replied respectfully.

"If I'm eating with a King and a Queen," she said slowly. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Nora laughed. "Anything but those, Miss." She pointed to the girl's pajamas, and then gestured to a wardrobe in the far corner of the room. "In there should be some gowns that would be appropriate for dinner."

Kendall blinked and stared at the wardrobe. "Gowns?" she repeated.

"Yes." Nora agreed. "You do know what they are, am I right?"

"Yeah, I know what they are." The older girl insisted. "But I've never had to wear one to dinner!"

"Have you ever had dinner with the King and Queen of Gondor?" she countered.

"No." Kendall admitted.

"Well, there you have it." Nora said with a clap of her hands. "Shall I help you pick one out?"

"Would you?" Kendall asked. "Ah, thanks. I don't know anything about dresses…"

"Well…" the dark-haired girl said thoughtfully as she strode over to the wardrobe and opened it. She shoved a few outfits out of her way as she looked, until she finally came upon one that made her smile. "This one should be perfect, I imagine."

"Which one?"

With a swish of fabric, Nora pulled out an emerald green dress that instantly reminded Kendall of what people wore to Ren Fest, or if they were performing Shakespeare. She wasn't quite sure what she thought of the gown, but she did know one thing: it must have been very expensive.

"Are you sure the Queen won't mind?" Kendall asked, gently taking the dress into her own arms.

Nora shrugged. "Why should she? She had these dresses put here for visitors to wear if they had none of their own, or didn't bring something fancy enough. Arwen would most likely be pleased to see you in it. Besides, it really matches your eyes."

Kendall blushed slightly. "You think so?"

"Of course." Nora said with a roll of her eyes. "Now hurry up and change, and I'll take you to the dining hall."

"Hey, Nora?" the red-haired girl asked, calling the girl back inside the room before she could leave.

"Hey what?"

"Do…Do you think that one of them – the King, or Queen, or maybe even Legolas – might know what I'm doing here?"

Nora shrugged again. "Perhaps. Queen Arwen is an Elf, and it has been rumored that she – as with her son – have the gift of Sight. They might know something, though I cannot guarantee what. Now hurry up and change, my stomach is growling!"

Kendall was feeling very nervous as she neared the dining hall with Nora at her side. She had only met Arwen briefly before Nora took her away to her rooms, and she had yet to meet Eldarion. They both _sounded_ nice, but people usually always spoke highly of their monarchs, so she didn't know what to think. Besides the fact that she felt very self-conscious in the gown, and she was sure she was going to make some sort of etiquette mistake that would offend the Queen and her son.

"Oh, calm down!" Nora insisted for the one thousandth time. "Neither of them are going to bite your head off if you do something wrong. They both know that you have just arrived here, and they do not expect you to know our customs."

"You promise?" Kendall begged.

"Cross my heart." She insisted. "I grew up here in the Citadel. I think I should know how my foster parents behave."

Kendall gaped at her. "They were your…what?"

"Foster parents." Nora repeated.

"You mean, you…wow." She said, blushing somewhat at her lack of words.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Yes. I arrived in Gondor when I was young, supposedly, brought to the King and Queen themselves by some stranger. As soon as I was in their hands, they left. I was two at the time, or so I was told. But I do not remember. I cannot remember much before my fourth birthday."

"Why no-?" Kendall started to ask, but Nora cut her off.

"We're here!" she hissed, pointing at the doors in front of them. "We can continue this later!"

One of the guards standing in front of the doors saw the girls as they approached and quickly opened a door and announced them to the King and Queen inside. "The Lady Elynora, and her friend, the Lady Kendall."

As soon as the soldier stepped back into his position, the two girls walked in. Kendall was surprised to see everyone else inside standing up at the table, waiting for them to sit down. And since when had she been a Lady? She and Nora sat down, and the rest of the people eating joined them. Soon after, food was brought out, and the talking began.

"Kendall," Nora said, tapping her friend gently on the arm to get her attention. "This is the Queen Arwen and her son, King Eldarion of Gondor."

Kendall inclined her head to the King, who was at the head of the table, and his mother, who was seated at his right. They replied the gesture, and the Queen opened her mouth to speak.

"I am sorry I did not get to speak to you when we first met earlier, Lady Kendall." Arwen said in an apologetic tone. "But I had a desperate subject I needed to talk about to Prince Legolas." At the mention of the blonde Elf, she nodded her head in his direction, and Kendall followed to see that Legolas was seated opposite her. For some reason, she didn't notice him when she had first arrived. As if in apology, she nodded to him, and he smiled and nodded back.

"It's quite alright, Your Highness." Kendall insisted. "I would never expect a Queen to talk to me, so I am a little surprised.

"But you are our guest." Eldarion insisted. "Why would we not talk to you? That would be very impolite."

"Since when are _you_ polite, Dari?" Nora muttered, grinning. Eldarion made a face as he slid slightly in his chair, and suddenly, the girl let out a yelp and sat up straight, glaring at the Man.

"Honestly, Eldarion…" Arwen scolded lightly.

Smirking, the King turned to his mother. "Honestly what, mother?"

"Stop picking on Nora." The Queen elaborated.

"She started it." Eldarion countered.

"You are nearly eighty years old, Eldarion." Arwen said sternly. "If you do not start acting your age, I think I will begin to consider putting one of your sisters on the throne instead."

At this threat, the King immediately sobered up.

"That didn't take much." Nora whispered to Kendall, who nodded.

"Please, forgive my son." Arwen insisted. "He can be a bit immature at times, despite his age."

"That's okay." Kendall assured her. "It was amusing."

"I hope that my son will be able to do more than amuse his dinner guests while he is king."

"Oh, I shall, Mother." Eldarion promised. "I am only just getting into my role. I need some time to adjust. Don't you worry, Gondor will do fine under my command."

"And here comes the Apocalypse." Nora muttered under her breath.

"I promise you, Kendall," Legolas said suddenly. "Dinner here in the Citadel is not always this interesting. You must come here to eat more often."

Eldarion glared at the Elf, who merely arched an eyebrow in his direction. Arwen rolled her eyes. "Stop teasing him, Legolas. You are embarrassing him in front of all the other Lords and Ladies."

"And you are not, Mother?" Eldarion pressed.

"I am surprised you two haven't scared Kendall away." Nora said. "She probably has a lot of questions to ask, and here you three are, bickering amongst yourselves…"

"Apologies, Lady Kendall." Arwen said with a smile. "Do you have any questions? If you do, please feel free to ask, and we shall answer them the best we can."

"What am I doing here?" Kendall asked without a moment's hesitation. "That is the one thing I want to know above everything else."

The table was silent, save for the soft chatter of a few of the Lords and Ladies at the other end of the table. Eldarion and Arwen seemed to be pondering the question, or thinking of the best way to answer it. Legolas was merely watching his friends as he ate the salad in front of him.

"That is a difficult question to answer." Eldarion said after a moment.

"Though not an impossible one." Arwen promised.

"You do indeed have a purpose here." The King said. "Though I do not know clearly what it is yet. But I remember seeing you in a dream…"

"I too have seen you with the Sight, Lady Kendall." The raven-haired Elf agreed. "I saw you with three other people…and a boat."

"But what you were saying," Eldarion said.

"Or what you were doing," Arwen continued.

"We do not know." They finished in unison.

Nora grinned. "They tend to do that a lot, just so you know."

"What?" Kendall asked. "Talk about seeing people, or finish sentences together?"

"The latter." Nora said with a nod.

"That is all we know." Arwen said gently.

"Wait, mother." Eldarion insisted. "I know something else." The four others looked at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Whatever she was doing with those people and that boat, it was important. Very much so. She is destined to do much here in Gondor. How much, I cannot tell. But her coming to us is like the first pebble that falls at the start of an avalanche."

**Yay! I finally updated! After how long…? Nearly a year? Dang! Hey, but this one is sorta long, and Eldarion and Arwen just gave out some clues as to what Kendall's gonna be up to later on…I wonder if anyone can figure it out? Prolly not, since no one ever seems to REVIEW! I mean, come on, I check my stats and I see that I get all these hits, and like, 2 reviews per chapter. If you are reading this, PLEASE leave a review. Even if you don't wanna sign in, just drop an anon. one, okay? I would really appriciate it. It would make me want to write more…If I can, with my busy schedual…as it is, It's eleven o'clock, and I must get up in less than seven hours….sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…so please, when I post this chapter, and you read it, make sure you review. If you're an author, I know you appriciate getting reviews, and how it feels when you don't get any at all for your work. So please, all I'm asking you readers out there is to take a little bit more of your time and drop me a review. Even if all you say is, "hey, read your chapter.", I'll still be happy. Seriously. All I want to know is that people are actually reading my story. Because if they're not, I might as well just take it down…**

**And so, to end a really long author's note:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
